Promises of Light
by Rui
Summary: Ryoko's POV from the Tenchi Muyo! OAv...


# 

Promise of Light

By: Yimh

[rictorstar@aol.com][1]

* * *

DISCLAIMERL: I no make money, you (owners of the Tenchi peoples) no sue please. For entertainment only. Tankies. 

A/N: Okay y'all don't kill me!!!!! ^_^ But I had this floating around in the cobweb capital of the world...a/k/a my head and wouldn't leave me alone. This is from Tenchi Muyo! The OAV I think...well after the series ^_~ Catch ya later! God Bless!! 

* * *

It was always so dark in the light. Never did the light ever shine directly upon me. It would always beam in amazingly beautiful colors all around me, cascading down from the heavens, shinning in the stars, it was every where but in my heart. 

No one offered me love, or happiness, or even friendship, all they wanted was a dark, powerful, hateful creature. And since I knew no differently, I was more than willing to oblige. While most people were learning how to care about one another, I was forced to be cruel, relentless, unforgiving-in a very short term, cold blooded. 

True I was under a freak's control, but I still remember everything. The rush of adrenaline while I fought with the Jurians, and who ever else got in my way. The throbbing pain of a well-placed blast that left me entire body paralyzed for a moment. And how that creature that dared pretended to care, had his way. 

Then Yosho fought with me. Chased me all through the cosmos after my last attack on his precious planet. I still don't know why I was pulled towards Earth. Maybe Yosho knew? The way he herded me to the blue planet might make someone suspicious, but oh well. 

After the crash, I was completely insane-even more than usual. But I always can blame that on the gems. Anyway, he had also crashed into the mountain side, almost killing Ryo-ohki. It took probably an hour at most for him to drive that sword through my throat, reclaim the jewel, and let me drop to the ground. 

I wasn't dead at that moment, but I was dying fast. Yosho seemed sympathetic as he smiled feebly. And to my surprise, that's when the light of Juria began to touch me. 

Not in that way you pervert! 

The prince began to talking to me, promises that when I came back to the world, there would be a sun waiting for me. Peace would come to my troubled life, and a purpose for fighting would be established. And most importantly, a love would be rooted in that black beating heart of mine, shinning its beautiful rays everywhere within me. 

Needless to say I didn't believe him, a tear slipped from my eyes before I died. I wanted to believe Yosho so much, but I didn't. That tear was NOT for hope, but from laughing so hard in my mind. And I am still laughing, cause I can feel the hot sting in my eyes again. 

For once in my life, I was happy, it was the end of the pain, and that damnable darkness. But it was like everything, only a fleeing pleasure, because soon the darkness re-admitted me back into it's company. 

I was very surprised the first time that I realized I wasn't completely gone. That my psychic form could walk around freely, and without the worry of a body. 

My grave is where I first woke up, or my 'bedchambers' if you want to be morbid about it. It was shinning with a beautiful blue light, coming through deep cuts of stone, and where my rotting body lay, was a pool of eerie light. Yosho had made good on his promise to not leave me in the dark any longer, but as I stared down at myself, I cringed. All the beauty around my body, and I polluted it with my presence. 

Time went on, and then Achika was born, from the moment she came into the world, I was watching over her. She was a strong, and serious. Though entertaining, she was dull. No mischief in her, nothing that could let her have 'bad' fun, only the 'good' fun. The boring fun. 

But when she got married, that was very interesting. But I won't go into detail about that, just because she wasn't living with Yosho anymore. Needless to say that I wasn't very entertained any more. So I returned to my cave, and slept. 

It was restful, and I might have never woken up but I heard a voice calling me. It's tones were so sweet and deep that I couldn't ignore them. I woke, and followed the calling voice. Where it called me to shocked me beyond words. It was Achika, but it wasn't. It was the small child wrapped up in a blanket lying in her protective arms. 

It was Tenchi. Sweet and small, so weak and harmless, but even as a mental ghost I felt the gems react to the new Jurian blood. I smirked; knowing that he was the reason why Yosho was so persistent on having his daughter give birth at the temple. 

I watched him as he grew, and when his grandmother died, I was by his side as he cried. Though Tenchi never knew it, I was always with him. In some weird way I guess I was his guardian angel. But the first time I knew I loved him, not as a friend, or someone I knew, is when he answered to my call. 

They'd all like to believe it was curiosity that led him to me, but I brought him back to the cave year after year. Yosho knew what I was doing, somehow he always knew, and stopped Tenchi before he could go any further than he did. 

Until he turned fifteen and then the sly boy got the keys from his Grandpa. The old man could have gotten them back with no fight, could have stopped his grandson at the gate like he did so many times before, but Yosho knew. 

Then, Tenchi came to my grave, my 'bed'. I felt my ghost being yanked back into my body. But it wasn't for long. When the power of the sword that had slain me touched the water I was in, the flesh became alive. For the first time in 700 hundred years I could fell my joints move, and the first look through authentic eyes was to see Tenchi. 

I was hideous, and my vanity might be my downfall, but I touched his face with my skeletal gray hand. He screamed and ran away. I laughed at my stupidity, and as I left the cave for the first time in my body, I forgot. 

I remembered Yosho, and that Tenchi was related to him, but not all those years of watching the Masaki family blossom around me. I remembered hate and everything that I thought I was rid of. But it didn't last long, after he basically won and that pig headed whining princess Aeka came I found out what jealousy meant. 

Then it hit me, I remembered everything. With thanks to Zero and Washuu of course, but still it came back to me. Everyone thought I was acting odd because my supposed halves were merged into one again. But memories and hopes just have a way of doing that I suppose. Before you go off saying that I was already in love with him, let me explain. 

I told you I remembered Tenchi, and him growing up, but I didn't remember my feeling. So in a way, I guess you can say that I have fallen in love with him twice. Talk about a royal hurt-and I'm not talking about Aeka. 

So it goes, I guess. After every insane folly and desperate attempt at Tenchi, at the light, I'm still in the dark. I can feel the warmth on my face, and the odd crooked grin that Yosho often wears whenever I'm not flirting with Tenchi, just talking to him, and Aeka seems to be getting angrier and angrier as the days go by. 

Maybe I was meant for Tenchi, time and space mean nothing to love---or so those Earth novels say. After that has happened, and all that might happen, I always know that the Jurian Prince kept his promise. One day I will be deep within Tenchi's heart, as he is in mine. I will be part of the light, and that somehow-Yosho knew.

   [1]: mailto:rictorstar@aol.com



End file.
